


Кью-итус прерванный

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drama, F/M, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью вмешивается в личную жизнь Пикара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кью-итус прерванный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Q-ockblocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622434) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



> бета [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/), [Vinculum](http://vinculum.diary.ru/)

Среди экипажа Пикар считался воплощением пристойности. Джентльменом. Именно поэтому, по их мнению, его так редко навещали дамы, поэтому он не поддерживал отношений с бывшими любовницами и вежливо отвергал всех, кто пытался выразить ему свою заинтересованность. Райкер думал, что это глупо, Трой — что это очаровательно, Ворф — что честь не позволяла ему забыть давнюю, трагическую любовь, Крашер — что с ней самой что-то не так. Дейта о подобных глупостях не думал.  
  
Будучи капитаном звездолета, Пикар с легкостью мог бы найти себе женщину — на час, на ночь, на всю жизнь. Но он давно перестал принимать их предложения, позволяя всем считать это принципом или вежливостью. Считать его джентльменом.  
  
Никто не знал, что виной всему был Кью.  
  


***

  
  
Это случилось несколько раз, прежде чем Пикар окончательно отказался от женщин. Была одна дама, посол с Реи IV. Весьма привлекательная, с густыми темными волосами, собранными в тугой пучок, острыми ключицами и интересом к земной археологии. Оказавшись на планете, Пикар ухаживал за ней и мечтал о всякой ерунде — общем будущем, о том, чтобы холодными рассветами держаться за руки, о чае, тостах и пыльных древностях.  
  
Они переспали через три дня после встречи. Через три минуты после начала самого полового акта посол с Реи IV уже не была послом. Она стала Кью.  
  
— О, mon capitaine. У вас всегда такое лицо во время фрикций? Неудивительно, что вы холостяк.  
  
Гнев. Мерзкое ощущение поселилось у Пикара в животе, когда он осознал, что его член все еще внутри теплого тела и все еще стоит, несмотря на осознание, кому это тело принадлежит. Он успел переломать немало вещей в спальне посла, пока Кью, абсолютно голый, появлялся в недосягаемых местах и исчезал, поддрачивая, цокая языком и рекомендуя взять себя в руки.  
  
— Где она?! Что ты с ней сделал?! — закричал наконец Пикар.  
  
— О, успокойся, дорогой. Она в доме своей матери, в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Матери? — поперхнулся Пикар и прикрылся подушкой, поняв, что бегает по комнате голышом.  
  
— Да. Она внезапно заболела, и ей потребовался дочерний уход.  
  
— Ты заставил ее мать заболеть?! — заорал Пикар, отчего на лбу у него вспухли вены.  
  
— Нет, глупыш. Ее мать и так была больна. Более того, госпожа Придиофетус могла бы умереть сегодня, если бы ее дочь осталась здесь и переспала с капитаном звездолета вместо того, чтобы поспешить к ней. Есть у вас, людей, такая любопытная черта: вы заботитесь о своих стариках. — Кью на секунду прекратил ласкать себя, уставился на свои ногти, а после прикусил уголок указательного пальца. Его взгляд, ранее направленный в пол, на мгновение скользнул к Пикару. — Я действовал от чистого сердца, mon capitane.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты сделал это ради спасения старушки?! — закричал Пикар, ощущая себя идиотом: прикрываясь подушкой и пытаясь смотреть на Кью, но при этом не обращать внимания на то, чем тот занимался.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. — Кью поморщился и вернулся к мастурбации. — Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Я сделал это, потому что сам хотел переспать с капитаном звездолета.  
  
Вспышка белого света — и Кью исчез. Пикар остался один: в ярости, уперев одну руку в бок, а другой сжимая подушку. Когда посол вернулась, оказалось, что она понятия не имеет, кто он такой, и ему пришлось выбегать — к счастью, уже одетым — из квартиры, уворачиваясь от кухонных ножей, и вызывать такси.  
  


***

  
  
Так это произошло впервые.  
  
Пикар думал, что это единичный случай. В конце концов, он не поверил, что Кью назвал истинную причину вмешательства в его личную жизнь. Он не верил вообще ничему, что говорил Кью. Судя по всему, причиной любых действий того было желание возмутить, разозлить или смутить Жана-Люка Пикара. Появление вместо женщины во время секса отлично сработало, и поэтому Пикар ошибся, предположив, что больше этого не повторится. Что Кью это не понравилось. Что на свете полно других занимательных способов возмутить, разозлить или смутить кого-то, и что Кью предпочтет использовать именно их.  
  
Поэтому он робко поддался настойчивым ухаживаниям временной пассажирки звездолета — ученой. Удивительно, но они успели насладиться получасом ласк и прелюдий, прежде чем она исчезла. Он как раз спустился под одеяло, сжал в руках мягкие бедра, когда внезапно на месте влажного, горячего влагалища оказался твердый член.  
  
Сперва он не догадался, что это Кью. Он подумал, что дама просто не сообщила ему об этой небольшой детали, и не хотел смущать ее. В конце концов, он не возражал против подобных занятий. Учеба в Академии не прошла даром.  
  
Он раскрыл рот и обвел головку языком. В его волосы зарылись пальцы, прижавшие ближе к члену, и послышался хриплый знакомый голос:  
  
— О господи, Жан-Люк. Не думал, что ты на это способен. Ты умеешь преподнести сюрприз.  
  
Он хотел было сжать зубы, но Кью уже исчез. Сбросив одеяло с головы, Пикар вскочил с постели, на этот раз лишь полураздетый, но все равно не в самом приличном виде.   
  
— Кью! — проревел он, мечась по комнате с возмущенно разведенными руками.  
  
— Тебе стоило лишь попросить, — пропел тот, появившись на руках у Пикара. Затем он влажно чмокнул его в щеку и исчез во вспышке белого света.  
  
Ученая появилась, будучи слегка испуганной и все еще совершенно обнаженной, в его постели. Пикар объяснил ситуацию и вежливо выпроводил ее. Некоторое время после этого он сторонился секса. Даже мастурбировать было страшно: он не мог быть уверен, что Кью не возникнет в его рабочем кресле, кусая ногти и улюлюкая.  
  
Но затем пришло Рождество, и Пикар напился. Не слишком, но достаточно, чтобы поцеловать подругу последней любовницы Райкера, женщину тридцати с лишним лет, с длинными ногами и кожей цвета настоящего нереплицированного кофе. Достаточно, чтобы поцеловать ее, и достаточно, чтобы возмущенно подумать: «Да пошел Кью в задницу!».  
  
Удивительно, но Кью не появился, чтобы претворить это пожелание в жизнь. Он даже не появился во время секса. Пикару, несмотря на нетрезвое и не слишком джентельменское состояние, удалось заняться любовью с прекрасной женщиной, пальцами довести ту до яркого оргазма и, положив потный лоб ей на плечо и выдохнув негромкое, удовлетворенное «наконец-то», кончить в нее. Он ощущал себя супергероем. Райкером. Джеймсом Т. Кирком.  
  
Это было потрясающе. Несколько минут спустя, когда дама томно и обессиленно лежала рядом, а он молча любовался ее смуглым теплым телом в приглушенном свете, появился Кью. Прекрасные длинные ноги укоротились, побледнели и на них проросли волосы. У Пикара екнуло сердце.  
  
— Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок, — Кью облизнул губы.  
  
Кулак Пикара встретил лишь белый свет.  
  


***

  
  
Когда это произошло снова, Пикар был начеку. Он не знал, как поступит с Кью в очередной раз, но понимал, что должен сделать хоть что-то. На космической базе, к которой они пристыковались, как раз занималась исследованиями его бывшая любовница, и он пригласил ее поужинать вместе. Он помнил ее как страстную и бесстрашную натуру; их встреча могла закончиться лишь одним образом.  
  
Оказавшись в ее каюте, Пикар поцеловал ее. Раздел ее. Совершил все положенные действия, зная, что в любой момент под его руками может оказаться не ее кожа, но кожа Кью. И он ждал этого. Она разобрала постель, он навис над ней, она стонала, как и полагалось. Он вошел в нее.  
  
— Ты такой чуткий любовник, Жан-Люк. Сплошной шоколад и розы, а? Что случилось с моим Джонни? Моим храбрым, лихим Джонни и его искусственным сердцем? — Дыхание Кью звучало прерывисто, в такт толчкам Пикара. Даже зная, что это произойдет, Пикар был ошарашен. Но он не прекратил двигаться, скользя вперед и назад в горячем теле Кью.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Кью? — процедил он, ритмично двигая бедрами.  
  
И вот, вот она! Крошечная искра удивления, расширяющийся и заполняющий почти всю радужку зрачок.  
  
«Ага!» — торжествующе подумал Пикар. Он поймал его!  
  
Это была неудачная мысль. Пикар еще не понимал, что именно способность преподносить сюрпризы заставляла Кью любить его. Знай он об этом, постарался бы вести себя более предсказуемо.  
  
— Разве это не очевидно, mon capitane? — прошептал Кью, и Пикар ощутил его дыхание на своих губах. Кью поцеловал его.  
  
Сердце Пикара сжалось от ужаса. Он должен был отпрянуть, должен был вбить это существо кулаками в кровать, наказать его за свою испорченную личную жизнь. Должен был найти возможность победить Кью, несмотря на его неуязвимость. Но немного придя в себя, осознал, что если кинется в драку, то Кью исчезнет. Выставит его дураком. Нет, Пикар должен удержать его здесь. Поэтому он ответил на поцелуй. Крепче сжал чужие бедра руками, удерживая тело под собой, замедлил толчки, почти полностью вытаскивая член, а затем скользя обратно внутрь.  
  
Кровать скрипела под ними, а руки Пикара шарили по телу Кью, пока не натолкнулись на шею. Они вцепились в нее, сдавливая хрупкую трахею. Пикар протолкнул язык Кью в рот, кусая ненавистные, чудовищные губы. Он прервал поцелуй лишь тогда, когда ему самому стало не хватать воздуха.  
  
— Вот так-то лучше. Я знал, что в твоих пороховницах еще найдется порох, Джонни. Знал, что ты способен обойтись без долгих прогулок по пляжу и шампанского. Я знал, знал, — выдыхал Кью, вытягивая шею и выгибая спину. Он выглядел странно, куда больше похожим на человека, чем обычно, и что-то в нем заставило Пикара усомниться в своих действиях. Кью это нравилось. Пикар не хотел, чтобы тому это нравилось. Но, с другой стороны, он все еще был слегка пьян, и он занимался сексом — роскошь, которую Пикар давно не мог себе позволить из-за этого мерзкого существа, лежавшего под ним. Гнев заструился по его телу, добравшись до зубов, и, наклонив голову, он изо всех сил укусил Кью за грудь.  
  
Кью изогнулся, явно не испытывая никаких неудобств.   
  
— Теперь я понимаю, что люди находят в этом процессе. Он очень... необычен. Совсем как ты. Mon capitane. Единственный в своем роде. — Кью говорил непривычно краткими для него фразами. Пикар трахал его изо всех сил, отчаянно надеясь, что тому больно.  
  
Перед глазами у него поплыл белый туман, горячее тело Кью обхватывало его член плотно, как кулак. Он не хотел кончать в Кью, правда не хотел, но у него так долго никого не было... И Кью, запрокинув голову, распахнув глаза и глядя на Пикара словно на самый интересный предмет изучения в мире, наконец был готов позволить ему кончить. Возможно, тот пытался иносказательно преподать очередной безумный урок. Возможно, если Пикар позволит себе кончить, Кью оставит его в покое.  
  
— Господи, — прошипел он, достигая пика. Он содрогнулся в оргазме, стиснув зубы и зажмурив глаза. Он ощутил руку Кью на своем лице, большой палец между бровями.  
  
Пикар скатился с него, и измазанный в семени член выскользнул из обмякшего тела. Оба они молчали, и Пикар внезапно осознал, что протрезвел. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы предаться самобичеванию: слишком сильна была посторгазменная нега. Он потер лицо дрожащими руками, пытаясь понять, в кого же он превратился.  
  
Кью самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся его уха. Пикар отпрянул, отмахнувшись от руки, словно от мухи.  
  
— Ну что, — он открыл глаза и обнаружил перед собой потолок, — я должен был извлечь из этого какой-то архиважный урок?  
  
— Конечно. — Кью как обычно ехидничал, но голос его звучал неровно. Он откашлялся: — Твоя жизнь складывается намного удачнее, Жан-Люк, когда ты поддаешься нашим взаимным желаниям.  
  
Пикар наморщил лоб, а в его душе вспыхнула ярость. Снова зачесались кулаки, и он резко сел, готовый кинуться в драку, оскалив зубы в животном гневе. «Взаимным желаниям!»...   
  
— Кью! — проревел Пикар, но на пути его кулака оказался лишь белый свет.


End file.
